Overnighter: Part 2!
by RikutheOtaku
Summary: After the first overnighter the girls decide to throw another one! But who knows? Maybe love will blossom at this simple slumber party. Kyouko/Ayano I'm doing a one shot to test my writing before going into a full story.


A/N: So...this is my first Yuru Yuri fanfic and I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing in general. So please try to excuse me if it's not the best or a bit OOC. I also apologize for any grammar or spelling errors as I don't have a beta reader but I tried to fix what I could. With that said enjoy the story! And if it like it maybe I could do a full story one day. Enough of my rambling. Onto the story!

"Toshino Kyouko!" Ayano burst into the club room as loudly and abruptly as ever. "School's over! You can't stay in here whenever you want!" Then she heard a noise outside and opened the doors to the clubhouse to see Nishikagi and Mastumoto putting up walls around barrels. "What's going on here!?"

"Isn't it obvious Ayano? It's time for overnighter part 2!" Kyouko yelled with excitement. Ayano blushed at the thought of sleeping in the same room as Kyouko again.

"You're welcome to stay to, if you want." Said Yui.

"U-um..well...I…" Ayano was at a loss for words. So Chitose spoke for her,

"We'd love to Funami-san!" Chitose exclaimed with a smile. "Right, Ayano-chan?" Ayano was still stunned at the idea of sleeping in the same room as her beloved Kyouko for the second time.

"Great. Why don't you invite the others to? I'm sure they'll want to come." Yui requested with a smile.

"Sounds good. We'll be right back." And with that Chitose waved goodbye to the Amusement Club for now and grabbed Ayano (who was still stuttering like a crazy woman) and left the club room to get the others.

As they left the clubhouse Ayano had finally started to calm down. "C-Chitose…I'm not sure I can do this…" as a blush started to form on Ayano's face.

"What? Sleeping in the same room as Toshino-San again? You'll be fine Ayano-chan. I believe in you." Reassured Chitose with a smile. 'I wish I had the same faith in me…' thought Ayano to herself.

"Well? Are you gonna do it tonight Kyouko-chan?!" asked Akari with excitement in her eyes. Kyouko felt nervous for the first time. She had always been so outgoing and direct…but doing this…

"I'm gonna try…I'm not sure I can do this…" she said sadly. She was losing all faith in herself.

"You can do it! We're all here for you!" yelled Chinatsu in a surprisingly supportive tone. Kyouko was starting to feel a little better.

"Thank you…" and the Amusement club, Nishigaki, and Matsumoto finished preparations. And as if on queue the whole gang showed up.

"Sorry we're late! Himawari's boobs weighed us all down." Exclaimed Sakurako with a smug smirk directed at her rival. Himawari responded with a glare that could most likely pierce the icy soul of an evil man. To which Sakurako simply shivered.

After a little while Kyouko sat everyone around the kotatsu in the center of the room and proudly announced,

"Welcome to the second-ever Amusement Club vs Student Council super serious expelled-if-you-lose contest!"

"Oh no…"said Chizuru bowing her head with a sigh.

"You're as out of control as ever Toshino Kyouko!" yelled Ayano.

"S-senpai?! Are we really gonna get expelled?!" screamed Chinatsu filled with worry.

"We're not if we win! Now the contests will be decided by lottery with this!" and Kyouko pulled out her trusty pink box which now read "BATTLE ROUND 2 BOX"

"Where does she keep that thing…"asked Yui thinking out loud.

"Alright first up is Akari vs Chizuru! Draw!" And so Akari drew just as her hyperactive blonde friend commanded. The battle chosen was five character shiritori. After a grueling and hard fought war of words Akari emerged victorius.

"Hooray!" she yelled with joy.

"Great job!" said Chinatsu.

"Yeah good job." Said Yui with and a smile a nod of agreement.

"ROUND 2! Chitose vs Chinatsu! Draw!" So Chitose drew and the battle condition was determined: An English speaking contest. The rules were simple: whoever spoke the most English won. It didn't last very long due to the fact that neither knew much. But Chitose ,due to taking one more year of English class, ultimately claimed the victory. "It's one to one! Up next is the two and two battle Sakurako and Himawari vs yours truly and Yui! Draw!" So Yui drew and the tiebreaker was decided: 2 on 2 Pictionary. While Sakurako and Himawari put up a valiant effort, Kyouko and Yui's experience in art together they clearly had the edge. "2 to 1! All that's left now is Ayano vs the president for the victory!"

"But I didn't even get the chance to compete! How is this fair?!" yelled Ayano angrily. "I can't get expelled! I'm the student council vice president!"

"Relax Suigera- san. No one's getting expelled. Even if Toshino-san wanted to, she doesn't have the authority to expel any of us." Explained Nishigaki. Ayano and the rest of the student council breathed a sigh of relief and the night continued. After dinner was finished it was time to get the futons.

"Me and Ayano will go get them!" Kyouko yelled volunteering Ayano.

"What?!" But before she knew what was happening she was being pulled by the arm and led out of the club room. Eventually they arrived at the school. And Kyouko got a rather serious look on her face. "Toshino Kyouko…are you alright?" Ayano asked with a tone of great concern.

"Ayano…I have a couple serious things I need to ask you."

"O-okay…what is it?"

"Are you gay?"

"W-what?!"

"Do you like women?"

"Y-yes…why?" Ayano was puzzled as to why she would ask such a thing.

"Would you ever…like me…?" Kyouko asked tears gathering up inside for what was sure to be a huge rejection. Kyouko bowed her head down and looked away.

"Kyouko…look at me." Kyouko was shocked at the fact that she called her by her first name only. So she slowly turned around with tears in her eyes. "I know I've always rejected it. But in all honestly…it's always been you on my mind. Every time I claimed "I didn't do this for you!" Or "I didn't buy this for you!" I really did. I couldn't accept my feelings because I felt like you'd never return them. I didn't want to accept them. But now I do. And I want to be with you."

"Ayano…I didn't expect you'd be so sweet. Or say yes at all…Thank you…now do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Kiss the girl already!" Kyouko yelled with a smile. Ayano was so nervous. She had wanted to do this for long. But now she couldn't. So Kyouko took matters into her own hands and pulled her into a kiss that was a long time coming. "Next time, you're pulling me in." She said with a wink and a smile. "Now come on. We have futons to get."

Ayano couldn't believe it…the girl she had loved for all this time…just kissed her. Once the shock had wore off. She followed her new lover into the to get the futons. And they started on their way back. And unlike last time, Chitose didn't suffer a single nosebleed. Until…they said goodnight.

"Ayano…wanna sleep together this time?" Kyouko said in a flirtatious tone with a wink.

"Toshino Kyouko…I suppose it can't be helped." Ayano said with a laugh and smile as they crawled into their shared futon...until something red came into the futon with them…"Huh? What's this…? Oh no…" and went to find something to secure Chitose's glasses with.

The next morning Ayano and Kyouko woke up slightly later than the rest but got ready in the same way. The usual brush your teeth, put your uniform on stuff. And they headed off to the school.

"That was fun!" yelled Kyouko with joy. And then she shot a flirtatious look at her new girlfriend and said, "Let's do it again sometime."

Ayano simply smiled back and said, "You're out of control Kyouko…" but then she looked away and softly muttered to herself, "…but I love you. No matter how crazy you get."


End file.
